<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger Than You (But Frisk Isn't The Villian This Time) by Mark432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049330">Stronger Than You (But Frisk Isn't The Villian This Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432'>Mark432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic, Stronger than you, Time Travel, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Stronger Than You responses with Frisk have a common theme: Frisk is the heinous villian who takes away everyone's happy ending, while Sans and the monsters are the righteous heroes who can do no wrong. Let's look at a different take on the matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stronger Than You (But Frisk Isn't The Villian This Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRISK and UNDYNE stand high above the cliffs of WATERFALL, eying each other's weapons, a set of glowing spears and a dusty knife, respectively. They are both heavily injured, but they are both are determined to win through the strength of their ideals.</p><p>UNDYNE: "NGAHHH! Save scumming is just a cheap tactic used to make weak humans stronger! Quit embarrassing yourself! I've seen what you really are… YOU'RE THE VILLIAN OF MY STORY!"</p><p>FRISK: "Hmph. Hahaha… Ahahah! Ha… no, I'm not."</p>
<hr/><p>This is Frisk</p><p>Back again</p><p>And I'm never going down again at the likes of you</p><p>Because I'm so much better</p><p>And every part of me is saying "Go get her".</p>
<hr/><p>FRISK and UNDYNE begin to circle around each other. The two would-be heroes both understand that making the first move is rarely the best choice in close-quarters combat, but one of our combatants has far less patience than the other.</p>
<hr/><p>I'm not gonna follow any of your fancy laws.</p><p>Come at me without any of your greedy claws.</p><p>Who's the hero, me, or you?</p><p>Let's go, just me and you.</p>
<hr/><p>UNDYNE acts first, screaming at the top over her lungs while dozens of pointy spears converge at FRISK's location. FRISK merely scoffs, expertly bobbing and weaving through the wall of death through experience gained from hundreds of trial runs.</p>
<hr/><p>Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.</p><p>Can't you see that your morals are unstable?</p><p>I can see you hate the way that you're hyperventilating.</p><p>But I think you're just mad 'cause you're compensating.</p>
<hr/><p>Enraged, UNDYNE attempts to surprise FRISK by rushing towards them at full speed with a spear in her hand, only for FRISK to suddenly duck and inflict a rather nasty slash wound across UNDYNE's abdomen.</p>
<hr/><p>And you're not gonna stop my dedication.</p><p>I'm gonna save the Surface from devastation.</p><p>If you strike me down, I'll just come back newer</p><p>And I'll always be twice the hero that you are.</p>
<hr/><p>Seeing that FRISK is more than capable than keeping up with her reckless assault, UNDYNE summons a hundred spears, then two hundred, then three hundred, and so on and so forth. As the dark skies of WATERFALL are completely lit up by blue energy, FRISK merely shrugs and prepares something.</p>
<hr/><p>I am made</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p>
<hr/><p>UNDYNE cheers when FRISK is buried underneath a literal mountain of spears that kick up a huge dust cloud, only to recoil in shock when the dust settles, as FRISK had manifested a small, protective barrier of crimson energy, a human talent that had been believed to be lost to the ravages of time.</p><p>One spear had pierced the barrier and impaled FRISK's abdomen, but the human child simply ignored the wound and the pain as the spear dissipated, standing up and giving UNDYNE a defiant glare.</p>
<hr/><p>King Asgore needs my soul,</p><p>So you can finally get revenge.</p><p>But if you think you're innocent</p><p>Then you need to think again.</p>
<hr/><p>FRISK looks down at a stray spear that is sticking out of the ground, as UNDYNE had initially given them a spear because she wanted a fair fight, but that spear had fallen out of FRISK's hand during the battle.</p><p>FRISK reaches down for the weapon, but then stops themself and shakes their head.</p><p>UNDYNE: "What's with that look? I gave you a fucking spear, didn't I?"</p><p>FRISK: "Don't do me any favors, you racist bitch. I don't need your fucking charity."</p><p>FRISK holds up their right hand, palm up. And as UNDYNE stands transfixed, a glowing, crimson sword manifests a few inches above frisk's palm. The sword falls into Frisk's grasp, fitting snugly as if it were meant for them.</p><p>FRISK: "I'll win this fight with my own strength, not yours."</p>
<hr/><p>'Cause I believe in justice,</p><p>And your karma's overdue,</p><p>And I won't let you hurt my family,</p><p>And I won't let you hurt my friends.</p>
<hr/><p>UNDYNE launches volley after volley of her spears, and even though she can clearly see that FRISK is dodging and defecting spears with practice ease, she refuses to change strategies, because going on the offensive is the only thing she knows how to do, both in combat and casual debate.</p>
<hr/><p>Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.</p><p>Can't you see that your morals are unstable?</p><p>You think the souls aren't something you're afraid of,</p><p>'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of.</p>
<hr/><p>FRISK slowly presses their way forward through the tidal wave of spears, one foot forward at time, using their sword and a summoned shield to great effect.</p>
<hr/><p>But I am even more than the six of them.</p><p>Everything they care about is what I am.</p><p>I am their fury. I am their patience.</p><p>I am their Determination.</p>
<hr/><p>FRISK releases a huge burst of energy from their sword, scattering all of the spears in their vicinity and leaving UNDYNE wide upon for a finishing blow. They scream with righteous anger, putting all of their pain and sorrow into one last horizontal slash.</p>
<hr/><p>I am made O-o-o-o-of</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>And it's stronger than you.</p>
<hr/><p>UNDYNE blinks in confusion at the lack of sensation in her abdomen, but when she tries to twist around to glare at FRISK, her torso falls to the ground, having been cleanly severed from her lower abdomen and legs. UNDYNE begins to scream in pain and agony as FRISK slowly approaches, even as blood trickles from their puncture wounds.</p>
<hr/><p>L-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>L-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>And it's stronger than you.</p>
<hr/><p>FRISK decides to end the battle quickly. One slash across the fish woman's neck, and she quickly turns into dust.</p>
<hr/><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>And it's stronger than you.</p><p>O-o-o-o-of</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p><p>Lo-o-o-o-ove.</p>
<hr/><p>Taking a deep breath, FRISK takes a moment to acknowledge why the battle occurred in the first place.</p><p>FRISK: You know, it didn't have to be this way. In another universe, in another life, we could have been friends.</p><p>The child huffs in irritation.</p><p>FRISK: But not in this one, because every monster in the Underground wants to kill me and steal my soul so they can break the Barrier and kill everyone on the Surface. And for that, I will give no quarter. I'll stop each and every one of you, no matter how many times I die… I swear it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>